Falling again
by MandyChan91
Summary: I suck at summaries..o.o There's alot of guyguy couples so...yeah.. just read and if you like it review! Thank you.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1: Meeting Again, Falling for one another 

It's been 2 years since Sora has seen Kirai. Day after day week after week he hasn't seem to have gotten her off his mind. I hope she still remembers me and she still thinks about me...Sora thought to himself. Sitting down under a small tree Sora remebered what Riku had said, "Take care of her." But how could he if she's in another world. Looking down at his keyblade he felt all this was it's fault, "If I had'nt gotten you maybe things would be better..." Turning away from it, throwing it to the ground Sora remembered how just last year Donald and Goofy died because of it. Suddenly as Sora was lost in thought a strange looking heartless appeared from behind, "SORA! Look out!" "Huh?" Sora said looking behind him, "What the-ahhhh!" "Sora!"  
"Uh...Wha-what happened?" Sora sat up holding his head. "You passed out." Sora looked over, it was Leon, "Leon? What are you doing on Yusuja Island?" "Long story, tell ya later. Haven't seen you in awhile," His face gets closer," It's good to see you." Sora blushed and then pulled away," Yeah...Good to see you too." "Long time no see Sora"  
"Huh?" That voice, it sounds like...Sora turned around, "Riku"  
Riku smiled then glared at Leon. Leon just glared back and Sora was of coruse clueless. He stood up and ran over to Riku, "Riku I thought you were...I"  
Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder," It's okay...I missed you guys"  
"And we missed you." Sora said smiling. "Oh brother..." Leon said lowly to himself. "I can't believe it. How did you get out of Kingdon Hearts"  
Riku looked away for a second then back again, "Eh, don't worry about it." Riku stepped closer to Sora and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you"  
Leon looked over in a jeaulos way. Riku walked away from Leon with Sora then turned his head smiling. Leon clenched his fists then just turned away. When Riku had stopped Sora spoke up, "What's going on"  
"Sora there's something I have to tell you"  
"What is it"  
Riku blushed as he looked down at his feet, "I..uh"  
"Come Riku, just tell me." " I-" just then he was cut off by a strange laughter. "What was that?" "It sounded like..." Riku's eyes widen,"Not Ansem"  
A dark shadow came under them,"That's right." Suddenly Ansem appeared right between Sora and Riku, "Hey boys. Missed me?" "This is impossible! I killed you"  
"Eh! Wrong"  
"What is it that you want"  
Ansem grinned evily,"I want...you two." Riku stood infront of Sora and pulled out his keyblade,"Stay back!" "Awww, little Riku is protecting his boyfriend"  
Riku blushed but stayed foucessed and so did Sora. Reacting quickly Sora pulled out his keyblade and lunged at Ansem, "I defeated you once, I'll do it again!" "Sora don't"  
Ansem smiled, "Foolish boy..." Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in the sky above Sora, "No!" Riku shouted as Sora started to get pulled in. Ansem laughed and laughed as if he were watching a movie. "You sick bastard! Let Sora go"  
"I will. If you do one thing for me"  
"What is it? Anything"  
Ansem walked over to Riku slowly. Riku stepped back, but Ansem was still too close. Sora watched helplessly as he began to get stucked into the darkness.  
"I want you to kiss me"  
"What?" "What"  
"That's right, kiss me Riku or Sora gets taking over by darkness"  
Riku looked over at Sora. His eyes were so sad, but his face was so pissed. I can't let Sora get taken into darkness...no matter what...Riku leaned forward and put his soft lips on Ansem's. Ansem put his hand at the side of Riku's face. Sora couldn't take it, Ansem was starting to go too far. Ansem's hand clenched Riku and he started to get intaiment. Riku's eyes opened wide as he finally started to pull away. When he did Ansem grinned licking his lips.  
"I...hate you"  
Ansem snapped his fingers and the dark shadow disappeared leting Sora go. Sora gasped and started breathing havily. Riku ran over to Sora and bent down,"Sora are you okay?" Sora didn't answer, he didn't even look at Riku. Ansem smiled, "Don't be mad Sora you'll get your turn." then dissappeared into the shadows. "Sora"  
"...I'm okay"  
"Sora about what happened, I"  
"Forget about it...It was nothing right?" he said as he stood up,"So what were you going to tell me"  
Riku didn't say anything he just lunged forward and kiss Sora on the lips. Sora's eyes widen, Ri-Riku... Just then Sora saw Leon standing in the shadows of the trees. Sora pulled away. "I'm... sorry," Riku pulled back, "I shouldn't have done that"  
"No you shouldn't of, I should of"  
"Huh?" Sora leaned forward. Leon watched helplessly as the person he fell in love with kissed his rival. He turned away and stormed off towards the village. "Why so mad Leon"  
Leon stopped walking and smiled, "Cloud"  
"It's been awhile"  
"Look I heard what happened to Soffie...I'm sorry"  
Cloud looked down, "I couldn't...save her"  
"Come, let me buy ya a beer"  
"I can't believe it!" Yuffiesaid to herself.  
She was being attacked by a group of heartless. Trying her hardest to block each of thier attacks she soon realized she couldn't defeat them, They're way too strong...! Suddenly when she was off gruad a shadow heartless of herself stabbed her in the back.  
"Uhhh"  
At the Bar Both Leon and Cloud sat infront of the bar-tender. They drank mugs of frizzly liquid. Cloud, who never tasted it before, choked a bit. After an hour of drinking, Leon and Cloud found themselves drunk off thier asses.  
"Leeeon...You know I love you man, right?" Cloud said putting his arm around him.  
"Yeah...You know you're really hot hicupwhen you're drunk"  
"You're drunk too"  
"No hicup I'm not"  
Leon slipped and fell onto CLoud's chest, "Sorry dude..." Cluod picked up Leon's head and kissed him. The bar-tender backed away grossed out as if it doesn't happen all the time. Leon pulled forward sticking his tongue in Cloud's mouth. Pulling at Cloud's clothes Leon kept pushing himself into Cloud. Everyone in the bar were in an unroar, "Oh get a room"  
Both Cloud and Leon, still making out, moved towards the staircase. When they got to the room upstairs Leon threw Cloud on the bed and sat ontop of him. Leaning down he started kissing Cloud's chest and then going upto his neck.  
The next day "Uhhh..." Leon sat up out of bed, "What happened...?" Looking down he saw he wasn't wearing any clothes. Leon looked on the other side of the bed and saw Cloud,"Oh no...did I...did we?" Just then Cloud woke up.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: The start of Darkness

Cloud sat up out of bed, then he notice Leon sitting next to him, "Leon?...HOLY SHIT DID WE...?"

"I wonder where Leon went..." Sora said breaking the silence.

"Ahh, who cares." Riku snapped back.

"I do! He's been missing since last night."

"Why do you worry about Leon so much, Huh?"

"Hey! You're getting the wrong idea!"

Suddenly Riku turned away from Sora. Looking down at the ground he saw Yuffie crawling over to them with blood dripping down her back.

"Ri-Riku...Sora..."

"Yuffie?"

"Oh my Kami, what happened to you?" Sora said running over to her.

"I was attacked...by heartless...they were too strong...for me...How did they retuen?"

Riku held her up,"We better get her some medical help before she bleeds to death."

Both Leon and Cloud walked out of the bar in silence. If one of them looked at the other one they would just blush and turn away. Leon rubbed his head and finally said, "You know we were drunk...We didn't know what we were doing..."

"Yeah, but we still did it..." Cloud looked over at Leon and continued, "Let's just pretend this never happened."

"Agreed."

"AHHHahhhh!" someone yelled out.

"What was that?" Leon said while looking in every direction. Cloud pulled out his sword and ran towards the voice. Leon sighed and followed him. When Cloud stopped suddenly Leon looked at him and saw how shocked Cloud looked. Turning his head he saw a young girl who looked just like Sephie laying on the ground fanited. Her hair was shorter then Sephie, up to the neck and she seemed alot younger like 12 or 13, She was however, wearing the same clothes as Selphie wore before she had died.

"Is that-?"

"Selphie ..." Cloud said stepping closer towards the girl.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Leon's eyes widened, "I know that voice!'

Cloud seemed to blush, "Sephiroth?"

"Sorry Cloud but this girl has got to come with me." He said as he appeared beside the girl.

"What do you want with her?"

Sepiroth smiled then picked up the girl,"She's not Selphie she's her reincornation, Sofia."

"Sofia?" Cloud clenched his sword, "Selphie or not I won't allow you to put her into darkness!"

"Who said I was gonna do that? I need her for something far more important."

"Like what?" Leon came in.

Sepiroth grinned evily, I think you should be more worried about Yuffie than Sofia."

"Nani?" Leon glared dangerously, "What about Yuffie?"

Suddenly a dark portal appeared behind Cloud. Leon reached out for him, but it was too late, they were gone.

"No!...Cloud!...Damn you Sephiroth..." 


End file.
